As the population of the world continues to increase it is becoming more difficult to safely dispose of the solid waste created by both industry and individuals. Governments are continuously seeking better methods for treating solid waste in order to minimize its impact on our fragile environment. As landfills overflow with waste and leach contaminants into the ground water, there is an increasing need to recycle as many items and materials as possible and to find some alternative for disposing of those items that cannot be recycled.